Mirumoto Temoru
Mirumoto Temoru was a Dragon Clan bushi. One Blade Temoru was a bright and cheerful child, whose pleasant disposition won him many friends. Once he met a Kakita who accepted to use the Niten style as long as Temoru used only one blade. Months later, Temoru heard that his friend had been killed in a duel with a Lion bushi, defeated because he had not used the Kakita style. Temoru vowed to use only one blade for the rest of his life. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 40 Taisa Temoru was a Taisa of the Dragon army who drilled his soldiers on tactics to be used against the Shadowlands. Rokugan, p. 144 He took his soldiers south to the Kaiu Wall and trained among the Crab. Temoru's fixation with jade began there, and he became a massive collection of tiny jade figurines. Temoru was known for telling un-funny jokes and his followers were so loyal to him that they laughed at his jokes and regularly bought figurines for his collection. Even sparring against him with both katana and wakizashi his followers could not touch him. Mirumoto Temoru (Gold flavor) War of Fire and Snow Temoru was outraged when the War of Fire and Snow began. Temorus famous temper ended with him claiming the head of a Lion general. Rokugan, pp. 144-145 He fought alongside Mirumoto Ukira against the Phoenix. Salt the Earth (Gold flavor) Temoru saw first hand the power of Shiba Aikune and the Isawa's Last Wish in battle near Ki-Rin's Shrine. Thousands of men and woman died in a second, incinerated. Quest Temoru suspected there was a Secret of Isawa that could help them in the war. An Empty Victory (Gold flavor) Temoru returned to report to his Lord immediately, and convinced his old friend of how great a threat the Last Wish represented. In 1159 Mirumoto Uso sent Temoru on a quest to find a way to destroy Isawa's Last Wish, which was being used against the Dragon by Shiba Aikune, to devastating effect. Beginnings During his quest Temoru found a series of small jade statues that bore the mark of Isawa, indicating that they were carved by Isawa himself, and at nearly the same time as the Wish was created. The jade the statue was made of was found in mountains near Yobanjin territory. Zokusei An elder Yobanjin promised Temoru to give information about the Wish, but Temoru found himself fighting against a dozen of the barbarians. The ronin Zokusei aided him with magical attacks, and the Yobanjin fled. Origins of Isawa Temoru and his eventual companion, Zokusei, explored Yobanjin lands and eventually came to a massive Yobanjin fortress, the City of Gold, Broken Wishes, by Rich Wulf City of Gold (Broken Blades flavor) in 1160, that bore the mark of Isawa on its gates. Four Winds, p. 55 Temoru spent time within the city and learned the Yobanjin language. From his studies Temoru concluded that Isawa had been born in that area and that an ancient race had created something very similar to the Wish long before Isawa lived. Legacy, by Shawn Carman Temoru knew that information concerning the Isawa's barbarian roots, would be a devastating blow to the Phoenix, and he kept the information to himself and his lord, only to be used in extreme circumstances. Married Temoru had married to Qadan, a yobanjin scholar he had hired to assist him in translating the more difficult texts in his estates, known as the House of Golden Flame. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 38, 40 Return to Dragon lands In 1161 Temoru returned to Uso, but in the way he and his companions were attacked by Yobanjin. Temoru survived for the timely arrival of Mirumoto Kenzo, son of the outcasted Junnosuke. Junnosuke and Temoru had been brothers in ams some time ago. Kenzo and Temoru made their way to Shiro Mirumoto and finally they could reach the Mirumoto Daimyo. Temoru presented Uso a scroll that recorded all his findings. The information he had uncovered suggested that all nemuranai were not items whose spirits had awakened, but rather items whose creators had trapped kami within them. If this was true it would mean that nemuranai were blasphemy, prisons of the kami. Uso informed Temoru the Dragon-Phoenix War had ended with the defeat of the Dark Oracle of Fire, Tamori, and Aikune had disappeared with the Wish. More than two years out of Rokugan and the information provided by Temoru could not be used immediately. Depsite of that Uso and Temoru agreed to continue in his quest, and began to prepare a new expedition to the City of Gold. Nemuranai Hunter The Dragon had begun to search for any possibly dangerous nemuranai and destroy them in Tamori's Furnace. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman After meeting with Uso Temoru trained Mirumoto Kenzo as a Nemuranai Hunter and returned to the City of Gold with his wife. City of Gold (Diamond flavor) Temoru eventually discovered that his information on the nature of nemuranai did not refer to imprisoning the kami, but another type of nemuranai that bound jinn to the item. Training Grounds II Rulebook Fiction Yobanjin bandit activity Kenzo stopped his journeys to the City of Gold, being busy seeking nemuranais, and due to the increased yobanjin bandit activity in the mountain passes. Clan Letter to the Dragon (Imperial Herald v2 #9) Begs to stop the Nemuranai destruction In 1166 Temoru wrote to Mirumoto Daimyo, Mirumoto Rosanjin, that the destruction of the nemuranai was a complete mistake. His intention was to clasify and study them, but his words were misunderstood, perverted or abused, and led in the destruction of countless benevolent artifacts. He decided to came back to Dragon lands. Clan Letter to the Dragon (Hidden City timeline) Death Temoru died sometime later. City of Gold (Lotus flavor) See also * Mirumoto Temoru/Meta External Links * Mirumoto Temoru (Gold) Category:Dragon Clan Members